


Who's the New Girl?

by brizzer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizzer/pseuds/brizzer
Summary: Life of the Heathers before and after Veronica. How they met and how the Heather that's not a Heather changed them. I kinda don't like how people make Duke and JD evil so their not going to be the bad guys in this story. Not sure where I'm going to go with this but I hope yal like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Chandler POV**

I look up to the old brick building that I get to now call my school. I tighten up my grip on my backpack straps as I let out a breath. _First day of ninth grade._ I glance at the sign that says, Westerburg High, looks like it hasn’t been touched since it was built with bird droppings and dirt as thick as a jock’s head covering it. I grimace at it. My attention goes back to the building, _Okay I got this._ I force my feet to move as I put on a face of confidence that I don’t have. My nerves grow as I get closer and closer to the doors. Faceless people pass me as I stop before the doors. _It won’t be like the last school, I got-_

My thoughts break as a guy shoves into me and I look with startled eyes as he looks me up and down with a judgeful glance. He smirks and continues inside. I freeze as my nerves and anxiety seem to skyrocket, I watch as my hand shakily go to reopen it and I pause as I glance down to my shirt. It’s a dark green long sleeve shirt that has strings that criss-cross over my chest and my legs covered by dark blue jeans and tall light brown boots. I look up to my reflection in the doors, I carefully styled my strawberry locks in curls, face covered with a thin layer of makeup and mascara that outlines my eyes. _I look hot. Not my typical outfit…that’s why you made Bella buy all new clothes dipshit. New ?school, new me…right?_ I smirk at my reflection and push open the doors _, watch out Westerburg! Here I come._

_…_

I follow the secretary through the empty halls as she escorts me to my first class; Math. _Great, what every person wants at 8: 00 in the morning._ I roll my eyes. The elderly lady stops and looks at my schedule again. I look up with a frown at her graying brown hair. _She should get that dyed._ I continue to watch her bored, as she lifts her glasses to read the schedule to me again, “Looks like you have Math here for first period with Mr. Krise. Don’t worry dear he’s very good.” She offers me a smile, that I don’t even bother to return. “Hmmm…you have English next in room 204; which is at the end of the hall on the left, then science which is on the second floor on the east wing, then gym,” I blanch at that, “then lunch, then your two electives and it seems you chose art then which is by the main office and a free period in the library.”

She hands me the paper, “If you have any questions ask the teachers or fellow students, I’m sure they will help you out.” I tense as she put a hand on my shoulder and I slip out of her touch. I see her quick frown as she corrects herself and holds her hands in front of her as she gives me a kind smile, “Welcome to Westerburg Miss Chandler.”

I watch as she disappears down the hall, her small heels clicking on the tiles. I look through the door as I see my future classmates already in their seats as the teacher seems to be writing something on the board. I grab the door and walk in.

As soon as I walk in my heart beat quickens and I feel myself start to sweat as I now have everyone’s attention. I swallow, and I turn to the teacher, “Uh… hi? I’m Heather Chandler and I’m new.”

I pause as twenty pairs of eyes are locked onto my form. _Can’t they look away? I stop myself from flinching as memories of my classmates laughing at me, as they stare and stare and stare._ I hear a throat clear and I focus my attention on the teacher. He looks at me expectantly; _Shit, what did he say?_

“What?” I ask, and I feel my cheeks redden as I hear a few snickers. He gives me a look of sympathy as he points to an empty desk at the back right, “You can sit there, Miss Chandler.”

I duck my head as I make my way down the aisle, and I try to control my embarrassment as I hear a boy go, “Damn. First dibs on this snatch.”

 A part of me wants to hide behind my hair as they snicker and give each other a fist punch. _Not even through my first period and I am already being made fun of,_ I hug myself as my thoughts continue, _I thought this would be a fresh start, but I guess every school is the same. I guess I am the same loser that- no._ I shake my head and I hide my shaking hands under the desk as I look at them. _I will not let myself be that loser anymore._

“Wanna say that again boys?” I ask. I lean back and try to act as confidently as I can. The few students around us glance between me and the boy that called ‘dibs’ on me. I raise my one brow as he stares at me with a stupid look. I give him a good onceover, I see that he has on dirty sneakers with jeans filled with grass stains and dirt marks. His shirt is a dark grey football shirt. _Jock; got it. But doesn’t care much for hygiene._ I huff and bring my arms up to cross them.

“Well are you going to answer or continue to stare?” I don’t break my gaze from him. His brown eyes wide as his mouth is slightly open. His hair curly mop on his head as he struggles to find words. I tilt my head to the side, _not bad looking but obviously not the brightest._

“Dude.” The boy across from him nudges him with his foot and the boy snaps out of it as he turns to him in question. They give each other obvious facial expressions as they argue how to respond to me. Finally, both of them turn around to address me.

“You’re the new girl,” the one with curly hair states. I lift a brow.

“Did you figure that one all out on your own?” I ask sarcastically. I hear a few snickers around me and I smirk as I feel a blossom of pride in my chest grow. I watch as he stutters for a come back but holds his tongue as his face takes on a slight pink. The boy with auburn hair spiked up holds out his hand. I glance at his offered appendage, then ignore it.

“I’m Kurt Kelly and that is Ram Sweeny. Perhaps you don’t know but we’re both on the football team,” Kurt says as he puffs his chest out in pride as he draws is hand back not bothered that I didn’t take it. I hum at him as I look out at the window. I don’t know what to say but I’m not about to show them that. I notice that they glance at each other before Kurt tries to be smooth as he slicks his hair back.

“Hey, we know this teacher pretty good since he’s our coach.” He crosses his arms over the back of the chair and smirks, “Perhaps we can convince him to go easy on your grades after all we are his most prized players.” I rolls my eyes, _as if I need to go as low to cheat. I bet I could run problems around you._ I frown _, wow that sounds really lame Chandler. Annnnd here you are talking to yourself inside your head. Not a loser- at all. Nooope._ I look at him and Ram again. _If they are in the football team then they must be popular too. Shit, now I have to try to get on their good side. How do you get on boys good side?_ Flashbacks of girls flirting as the boys basically jump themselves to get some. _Right they think with their head attached between their legs._ I take a deep breath as I lean forward. I try to stop myself from shaking with nerves, I haven’t flirted before.

“You said that you play football right?” I blink my eyelashes. I hear the girl next to me scoff and I hide my embarrassment with a glare. She rolls her eyes and continues to take notes. Kurt and Ram look at each other and smirk. Their little chests puff out as they brag all about being linebacker and quarterback and I force myself to look interested.

“So, can we get your name babe?” A spark of fear hits me. I’m not that great at talking to boys and I am unsure how to take this. A part of me is flattered but the major part of me is screaming in warning. _Was I being too flirty? I want to be popular, but I don’t want to sleep with them. I don’t have to, right? Oh god, just go with it._ I go to answer him; when a girl next to me speaks up.

 “God, will you doofs shut up? Mr.Krise and she, literally said her name at the beginning of class. I know that you can’t comprehend anything that doesn’t involve balls but let the rest of us try to learn something,” the girl snaps irritated. Kurt and Ram blanch at her as they turn to her as I chuckle. _Wow, she doesn’t sugar coat things._

 “Shut up, Heather!” Ram hisses. “Yeah shut up! You’re just jealous cause we aren’t talking to you,” Kurt backs up Ram.

 The black-haired girl unemotionally looks at him with her arms cross as she sits relaxed in her seat. She is wearing dark jeans with black and white vans. Her shirt is a purple flowy top with the shoulders cut out. Her black hair is straight and ends at her shoulders. _Her name is Heather too…hmmm, her outfit isn’t bad either. Got a sense of humor with a no-shit attitude. I could use someone like her, new friend material?_

“Hey bonehead you just talked to me, so how can I be jealous?” Heather replies as she taps her pencil to her open notebook. Kurt opens his mouth to reply but flinches as the teacher shouts.

“Kurt! Ram!” We all turn our heads at the front of the room where Mr. Krise has his arms crossed, one hand holding a piece of chalk. _Oh, damn. I should probably copy this down_. I think as I glance to the filled board. I take out a note book and hurriedly write everything down as I listen to the teacher yell at them. “Will you please stop disturbing your classmates? If you spend less time talking, maybe you’ll learn something.” He turns back to the board and I hear Heather go, “Dickwads,” under her breath and I smirk as they turn around.

“What did you say?! Asian Nerd.” I watch as Heather frowns and I am about to retaliate as Mr. Krise slaps his hands on the desks and they jump in surprise. I flinch, and everyone goes quite as we wait for the scene to unfold.

“You two will not bother these girls for the rest of the year understood? If I catch you interrupting my class again you two are as good as benched for the season got it?” Kurt and Ram both pale slightly as they nod. “Got it?” Mr. Krise asks again lower in voice.

“Got it coach.” “Got it Sir.” Both reply as they turn and freeze as the teacher walks back to the front. I hear Heather snicker and I can’t help but smile as well. We exchange a shared look of amusement. I lean forward as I whisper into Kurt’s ear.

“The name’s Heather Chandler.” I watch as his shoulder’s tense and I debated if I should do my idea. I throw caution into the wind as I let my finger trail down his back as I try to seductively say, “Aw? Not gonna talk to me now?” His ears turn red. I lightly trace his back for a few more minutes. I can tell by the way he shifts in his seat he’s either ticklish or turned on. “So, what was that you said earlier? The teacher likes you?” I sigh dramatically, “I guess there goes my easy A.” I hear a snort and I look over to Heather as she smirks. She writes into her notebook until she catches my gaze and mouths, ‘You’re evil.’ I shrug as she goes back to writing. I pick up my pencil as I copy Heather’s move of taking notes. She’s kind enough to slide her book to the edge so I can copy the ones I’ve missed.

As the bell rings for class, I put my stuff into my backpack and look at my schedule. It get’s plucked out of my hands and I go to yell at whoever did that to only look at Heather. She briefly glances down and hands it back, “You have science with me and my friend. See yah there.”  I watch as she swings her bag over her shoulder to walk out of the room. _Great, who am I going to walk with now?_

As I go to leave Mr. Krise calls for me, “Miss Chandler wait a moment.” I pause as I awkwardly wait by the door, the next class students look at me up and down and I try to ignore them. He walks up to me as a girl with glasses _and it that a unicorn sweatshirt_!? I blink as I try to not stare at the girl’s apparel. “Heather this is Martha Dunnstock.” Martha awkwardly fixes her glasses as she offers me a small smile. “She will escort you to your next class.” _Oh no. I can’t be seen with the losers!_ I feel guilt as I think it, but I need to keep my new image as nerd-free as possible.

I offer Mr.Krise a thousand watt smile, “That isn’t necessary.” Martha pauses as she glances between me and Mr.Krise. He opens the door and smiles, “No. I insist after all being the new kid isn’t any fun. So, off you go girls.” He shoves us out of the classroom.

“Rude,” I say under my breath. I turn to Martha. She fixes her glasses again and avoids looking at me. I sigh.

“Are you going to take me to class or what?” She startles, and I give half of a mind to feel bad.

“O-oh! Yeah um, who do you have next?” I look down to my schedule.

“Miss Mock for English?” Martha nods and points down the hall and we don’t talk as awkward silence overtakes the hall. The tiles are suffed with shoe marks and the old red lockers could use some love as well. I frown, _I should find my locker before the end of the day._ We stop at a wooden door.

“Here we are. Well um have a nice class, “she says quietly before she scurries back down to Mr. Krise’s room.

“Um, thanks?” I say to her as she walks past me.

English was uneventful besides Kurt Kelly deciding to sit next to me and being annoying. “Hey new girl!” I sigh as I turn my attention to him. “Yes?” He smiles and leans back as he tries to play cool, “I saw you flirting with Ram, care to show the love?” I notice that a few people are pretending to “not” listen in and I scoff. “You wish.” I ignore his pout, _Childish much?_ The rest of the class was uneventful. Mrs. Mock was not as generous as Mr.Krise and let me find Biology on my own. I hauled myself up to the second floor as the late bell rings. _Oh great, late already on my first day. Maybe, they’ll cut me some slack?_

As I pass the girl’s bathroom two girls walk out. A girl wearing brown kakis and a light blue polo shirt, the other a black dress. The one with pretty wavy brown locks look at me and I turn half pretending to be lost.

“Hey, you’re the new girl; Heather, right?”

 I turn and act surprised. I widen my eyes a little and say sheepishly, “Yeah, that’s me.” The other girl watches me and her friend with an amused expression.

“Where are you going new kid?” Her friend asks as she cocks her hand on her hip. _Cocky and by the way they dress they obviously come from wealthy families. Popular girls?_ I plan to talk to them and see if I can get into their group if my assumptions are right.    

I look down to my schedule as if I haven’t already memorized it. “It says Science with Mr. Obarsky.”

“Oh good! That’s what Lexi and I have right now.” The girl walks up and grabs my arm and pulls me up the steps. Her friend trails onto my other side. She flashes me a smile, “My name is Courtney Chapman.” As we walk through the hall, they kept asking me questions, I ate up the attention.            

“So, what made you move to this dump?” Courtney asks. I laugh along with Lexi and I tighten my books to my chest as I pounder over my answer.  Our shoes clicking down the empty hall.

“You know, I just needed to get away from all of the losers from my other school.” I toss a section of my hair over my shoulder. Courtney scoffs in amusement and Lexi smiles. _Please believe it. Don’t ask anything else._

“No, I totally understand. These pathetic people can’t be much better here if I’m being honest. There’s one or two worth talking too but not by much,” She says as she stops at the door.

She inspects her nails, “Ugh ready for Mr. O-blah-ski?” She asks while pretending to vomit and I smile nervously as Lexi giggles. “Come on, let’s get it over with.” She opens the door and they go their seats by a cute guy and girl with similar style outfits. I look over and catch Heather’s eyes. I smile, and she nods her head at me. I notice she’s sitting with a small brunette with natural blonde streaks. _Wow, I’m impressed that she can pull that off._ She is wearing a bright white and yellow stripped shirt and yellow demi shorts. Her hair is in curly waves to her shoulders which contrast against her dark skin. She looks towards me and regards me curiously, when I catch her gaze, she offers me a shy smile and turns her attention back to Heather.

“Oh, I see that we have our new student in here.” _What’s with teachers and stating I’m the new kid in every class?_ I turn to see and older teacher with a beer belly that is hidden by his belt and dress shirt. His head and beard are colored grey with a few flakes of black. He adjusts his glasses and waves for me to come over to his desk and I do. As I approach, I notice that he looks down at his seating chart.

“I was notified by the office that you were excelling at science in your old school,” My face burns and I look around relieved that no one seems to be paying attention, “you were in junior year organic chemistry, right?” Embarrassed, I tighten my one hand on my backpack, “Is that a problem?”  I whisper. He shakes his head, “Quite the opposite my dear! I’m afraid that you might find this class a little boring; but I’ll partner you up with students that can keep up with you.” He winks as he stands.

“Class!” Everyone gives their attention to the front of the room and I pause. _Not again,_ I look over and relax at the warm smile of Courtney and the unflinching stare of Heather. “This is Heather Chandler, and your partners are Miss Duke and Miss McNamara.” He points to them. The girl in yellow gives me a tiny wave as I approach. _It sucks that I’m not sitting with Courtney and Lexi, I’ll have to find them at lunch or something_. I look around the class and frown at the nerd’s who are gawking at me _; a small bit of pride flutters in my chest and I am flattered but no._ The jocks give me a once over and the feeling grows and then I look at the girls. Nothing much, they only ones that stand out are Courtney’s group. _So, I was right about them being on the top of the food chain._ I glance over to see Courtney smile at me as Lexi whispers something to her. I look over to Heather and Heather. _Well at least I’m not stuck with some nerds, or jocks who’ll want to leech off of me._ I frown, _maybe I shouldn’t show them how good I am at this at first._

“Oh, great a third Heather for the shining twins!” A boy calls out and everyone laughs. I feel my face burn as I hide behind my hair. Heather (the one from math) scowls at her notebook- _Geeze how many notes can you take on the first day?_ As the one in the bright outfit sits taller and looks around the classroom for the one who said that. Once she finds her target she stands up and raises her hand as a fist, “Hey Jason! Next time you wanna say something to me, say it to my face!”

He smiles and winks as he goes, “The only time I want to see your pretty face is when you’re in that sexy cheer outfit!” Two of his guy friend high-fives him and the rest of the class snicker. The girl opens her mouth, but Heather pushes her down and shushes her, “It’s not worth it Mac.” She whips her head back to the still laughing boys and then back to her with a wounded puppy expression.

“But Duke, they’re making fun of us again! And you told me not to be a push over remember?” She slouches and grabs her own pen and scowls at nothing, in a deeper voice with no emotion she goes, “ _Heather you got to stick up for yourself, don’t be a pushover, you blonde dummy.”_ I snicker as Mac now turns her attention to me and smiles, she sits up proud of herself. Heather rolls her eyes but holds a tiny smile on her lips. Mac holds out her hand, and I take it. Her nails are painted yellow and have sunflowers on them. _I guess she really likes yellow._ She shakes it vigorously and my eyes widen in surprise at her enthusiasm.

 “I’m Heather McNamara and the cranky girl sitting behind me is Heather Duke,” she points to Duke with her thumb and Duke sneers at that. Mac smiles and her eyes crinkle in humor, “Don’t worry she’s usually all bark no bite.” I smile as the scowl on Duke’s face deepens. I take in Mac’s appearance more, her dark skin I notice is natural and not from laying in tanning beds, her cheeks and nose are scattered with freckles and unlike mine hers give her an innocent look. I can’t help but find myself envy of it. She it shorter than me and I have to look down to talk to her. Her hazel eye’s are bright and shine with a warmth that I can’t help but find myself smiling at. _She seems to be easily likeable, that's a good quality. But Duke says that she needs to stand up for herself more. So do you,_ a small part of me thinks. I keep my huff inside, _I do._ I look at Mac and see potential. I’m not sure if it’s mine or her’s but I want to give both a try.

“Mr. Marks and Ms. McNamara, will you both come up front?” Mr. Obarsky asks as he is done setting up whatever…he did. I look to see a bowling ball attached to the ceiling by a rope, _oh this._ I remember this from my physics class that I took from my old school. I notice the hidden smile on Mr. Obarsky’s face and I think I’m picking up what he’s going to do. I can’t help but smile. Duke notices my smirk and she throws me a questioning look. I scoot into Mac’s seat as I lean into her space and whisper, “Just watch I think Mr. Obarsky is going to let Heather get pay back.” I lean back, and Duke lifts an eyebrow, _how?_ I point to the front in answer- _just watch._ I’m amused by her slight huff of frustration.

“Now class I am going to demonstrate with these two students a lesson. Now Mr. Marks will you stand on the line in front of the bowling ball until your nose touches the bowling ball. Now don’t move from this line no matter what.” Jason moves to the line with a cocky smirk and winks at Mac, she scowls, and I can’t help but join her, _ugh what an asshole_. “Now Ms. McNamara, I need you to throw/push the bowling ball as hard as you can to the other side of the room.” I watch as Jason smirk drops of his face and he tries to cover up his nerves as Mac looks at him with a devious smile. I elbow Duke and whisper as Mac gives it a good shove, “Bet you 5 bucks he’ll bail before the bowling ball is halfway back.” Duke smirks and says, “You’re on. He’ll bail last minute though, gotta put something in for his male ego.” I snicker, and she smirks back.

We all watch as the bowling ball goes soaring as comes back and a yard before it reaches him, he bails causing us to laugh as Mr. Obarsky tsks and shakes his head. “How about you two switches spots?”

I look at Duke, “Damn I guess I own you 5 bucks now.” Duke shrugs and smiles, “You can’t win them all newbie.” I roll my eyes at the nickname and Duke gives a good-natured grin. I realize how green her eyes are and find how they practically pop against the dark outline of her mascara. I debate on complimenting her, but Duke’s attention is already to the front of the room. I bring my attention to their as well and notice the now nervous Mac. Mr. Obarsky throws her a sly wink, and she turns to us and I give a minuscule nod, knowing that she is safe. Duke gives her a subtle thumbs up. She gives us a quick grateful smile and we all snicker as Mr. Obarsky goes, “Well Mr. Marks let’s see if Ms. McNamara has more courage then you do.”

 The class holds their breath as Jason gives the bowling ball a huge shove; _probably with anger,_ and Mac closes her eyes and her fists shake slightly. I turn to look at Duke who watches the display with worried eyes, I don’t know how to tell her she’ll be fine. But I turn back as Mac shakes and opens her eyes as the bowling ball stops an inch from her face. She lets out a little squeak but opens them in awe as the ball goes back and forth in smaller arches. Duke and Mac both let out a breath of relief when it finally stops.

Mr. Obarsky smiles with approval on his face as she smiles hugely in our direction then turns to Jason smugly. “Thank you both, you may return to your seat.” Mac skips back to us and takes my old stool and scoots it close to us. “Guys! Did you see that!? I really thought that it was going to hit me but didn’t!”

Duke smiles and leans over me to talk to Mac, “I enjoyed the fact that you showed that asshole that you have the bigger dick than him.” Mac cringes at that sentence while I smiled, “Yeah way to show everyone that he’s such a pillowcase.” They both turn to me in confusion. “Pillowcase?” Duke asks. _Shit is that slang not used here?_ I shrug, “Oh you know, push-over, soft, pussy. Someone who is all emotional and used as a doormat typically.” _Something that I was called, once upon a time._   

We all three turn around and laugh as one of Jason’s friends laugh and push him as they go, “Dude way to be shown up by a girl!” “Yeah way to pussy out!” Jason frowns and turns red as he shoves them back as the class laughs at their expense. People look at Mac with slight awe and I catch Courtney’s gaze as her and her friends nod at us with approval. _Looks like we won’t be bothered anymore in this class._

“Alright everyone calm down, as to show for this demonstration is to show you the force of motion and the kinetic energy that is needed is for the object to stay in motion otherwise it will stop by an opposite or other force. Also Mr. Marks I hope you learned your lesson that I will not tolerate any form of bullying and Heather?” We all stop laughing and look at him. He smiles as he goes, “Good work today.”

We all smile at one another as the we sit as Mr. Obarsky asks if anyone else wishes to try it and of course the rest of the period is taken up by students trying to throw it hard enough to whack one another with it on the return trip home. I roll my eyes at their juvenile behavior.

“So, your name is Heather too?” I break my gaze from the other student to Mac. Duke scoffs, “Yeah it is Mac, weren’t you paying attention?” Mac’s face drops and I see the quick flash of worry in Duke’s eyes before Mac turn on her. Duke’s face goes back to neutral as Mac goes, “It was a simple question Heather!? Don’t need to go all emu on me.”  Duke glares at the girl and shuts her notebook shut to give her all the attention. I watch them bicker back and forth like a tennis match to amused and unknowing if to intervene.  “It’s emo you dumbass!” “I knew that!” “Obviously not!” “Jerk!” “Blonde!” “Nerd!” “Fake ass cheerleader!” *Mac Gasps* “Yearbook Loser!” “Wow such a good one!” “Thank you!” “Not a compliment!” “Neither is your face!” “What!? That doesn’t make any sense!” “Neither does your face!” “Ughh!!!” They pause it there fighting before they burst into giggles and then turn to me. I raise an eyebrow, _What a bunch of nerds._

“You guys are so weird.” Duke and Mac just laugh some more, and I know it’s not in a mean way so I find myself relaxing.

Mac tilts her head like a curious puppy, “So your name is really Heather?”

“Yeah. Heather Chandler.”

 Duke groans, “Great their gonna call us from the shining twins to something dumb like the Triplets. Or The Clones. The Copies.” Mac puts a hand on Duke’s shoulder for comfort and I can’t help but worry. _They seem really cool, but is it worth it? I don’t want to be dragged at the bottom of the food chain again. If you want to fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly._

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**McNamara POV**

            I roll my eyes at Duke as she groans into her hands as she lists the future names of our new group. _Oh Dukey always so dramatic._ I put my hand on her shoulder to offer some comfort and to show her that she’s not going through this alone. I look over to the new girl, _I have to admit that she’s pretty._ I look at her perfectly curled strawberry locks and her outfit. Her pale skin has a nice contrast against the pale green of her sweater. The criss-cross string pattern on her chest converts to a nice tease but not to revealing. Her jeans are dark but have a purpose washed out look on the front and her light brown knee-high boots and her make-up looks natural and I look at her eyes. When she approached us, I was thrown off by how silver they are, never seen silver eyes before. I notice that she is biting her lip as she seems to be debating something. _Maybe she’s nervous? I mean I would be if I was a new girl in a school filled with strangers. With no friends to talk to, I mean I don’t have that many either; but she must be lonely. I chew on my lip nervously, should I ask her if she wants to sit with me at lunch?_

“Mac?” I hear a familiar raspy voice call out.

 I blink out of my thoughts and smile sheepishly as I turn to Duke, “Yeah?” Duke narrows her eyes in suspension but decides to ignore her inner questions as she I’m guessing repeats herself.

           “I asked, what class do you have next?” I look and see that Heather is also looking at me now with curiosity and slight hope.

            “Oh…um…” I lean down to grab my light brown leather backpack. I dig around the syllabuses and notebooks to look for my schedule. It takes me a minute to find it. I pull out the already crinkled and slightly torn paper. I rub it against my leg to try to unwrinkled it. Duke snorts and I glare at her slightly. “It says that I have gym next. How about you?”

Duke huffs, “Damn. I have English next.” I slouch in disappointment but then she points to Heather with her pen, “Heather has gym with you though.” I perk up, _at least I won’t be alone._ Then I furrow my brows in confusion.

“How do you know what she has?” Duke smirks, “Cause I know everything.” I frown at her obvious lie and Heather leans over to me, “She took my schedule in an earlier class and looked at it.” She pauses. “But I don’t know how she remembered mine so fast though.”

I smile in understanding, “Oh! That’s cause Dukey has a really good memory!” Heather and I turn to Duke, her cheeks are slightly red, and she turns to me and hisses, “I told you to stop calling me that!” Heather seems slightly taken aback by the sudden viciousness in Duke’s voice, but I giggle.

            I lean over Heather and pinch Duke’s cheeks as I coo, “But I know you love it.” She frowns, and it looks funny with me pinching her cheeks. I giggle as she slaps away my hands and I rip my hands away ignoring the sting. I turn to Heather as she watches the transaction. _She probably feels awkward. Maybe, I should ask her a few questions._

            I spin in my seat as I look at her, I put what I hope looks like a friendly smile as I fire off questions, “So, what do you think of Westerburg so far? Wait, where did you move from? Oh! Do you like the teachers? I mean I like most except, I heard that Ms. Fleming is a pain,” I scrunch my nose, “But at least we don’t have to worry about her until senior year! What subject is your fav?” I pause to think, “You seemed to know a lot about the bowling ball thing, but you could’ve just offered me support. Thanks for that! Wait, do you know a lot about science and stuff like that?” I don’t notice as Heather opens her mouth and closes it with each question I ask.

            Duke laughs and I pause, “Geeze Mac; give her a chance to answer your questions.” I turn and offer an apology, “Sorry sometimes my mouth gets ahead of my brain.” _This is why your awkward and weird._ I bit my lip. I hold my tongue and fidget as I wait for her to answer.

            I watch as she licks her pale pink lips that are shiny with gloss, “Well with what I’ve seen, Westerburg seems okay.” I wait, and she doesn’t seem to want to answer my other questions and I go to repeat them when I am cut off from the bell. **_Riiiing._** _I sigh, so much for getting to know her._ I shove my schedule back into my disorganized backpack and stand up. I wait for the other two.

Duke puts her notebook nicely back into her backpack. I find myself to be slightly ashamed by my chaotic backpack and her pristine one. Duke slugs hers over her arm and says to me and Heather, “Ugh, I hope English doesn’t suck.” I nod in agreement. _I hope English is good for her, she’s always been scarily advance in languages. I wish I was I can barley remember what a verb is._

I walk to the door whenever both Duke and Heather have their stuff picked up. I turn to Duke, “Do you think we’ll have to change on the first day?” Duke shakes her head no.

“Thank god,” Heather says and I look at her in question. She smiles sheepishly, _aw she has a little dimple on her right side._ “I hate gym class.” She ponders, “Actually I hate anything that involves running.” I laugh and give a slight body check to Duke, “So does this one.” Duke frowns and gives me a slight glare.  We walk in comfortable silence until, Duke breaks off.

“See you whenever,” she grunts as she walks in the class.

“Bye Duke!!!” I yell after her. I watch as she hunches over and throws me a glare over her shoulder, her dark makeup making her green eyes shine with annoyance. I wipe the smile off off my lips and look down, _way to embarrass her Mac._

I walk into the gym with Heather on my heels. _Maybe I should make a nickname for her since her name is just like mine and Dukes._ I grab a seat at the back corner of the wooden bleachers, ignoring how my white converse echo against them. _Outa sight, outa mind; this way I won’t embarrass myself or the new girl._ I turn to talk to Heather to see her looking at something. Curiously, I follow her gaze to Courtney and her little posy. _Great they have the same gym class as us._ I look at Heather who seems to be staring at them. I tilt my head. _Why is she looking at them? Their nothing but jerks with rich mom and dads; who just hang at a club where they talk shit on the ‘lower’ class. I shiver as I remember when my parents used to force me to go to there with them._ I bump her like I did Duke and she startles. She whips her gaze at me.

“You okay?” She flicks her gaze back to them and gives me an unfocused, “Uh huh.” I frown as I watch them gaze a girl up and down. Lexi whispers something to her and they all laugh. I feel irritation building up, _ugh what a b-…troll. I don’t like her at all. Lexi is a base on the cheer team and she’s faker then half of the boobs at their precious country club._ I stop and giggle at my own thoughts and Heather sends me a weird look. I step closer and look at the country kids, and I give her a concerned look. “You shouldn’t talk to them.”

She turns to me with a weird look that I can’t name, “Why not?” I swallow at her tone. “Because they aren’t nice.” She turns to look at them before shrugging. “Don’t know. They seemed fine earlier.”

 I internally sigh, “You’re new.” She turns to me giving me a ‘so?’ gesture. _You won’t want to be with them, if you know what there like._ I shrug, “You don’t seem like the type to hangout with them that’s all.”

She frowns and narrows her eyes, “What is that supposed to mean?” I notice as she cheeks turn slightly red. _Oh no. I made her mad! Back track, back track._

I bring my hands up as if I can push everything together to be better again, “Oh um it’s just that you seem so nice and smart and it’s just you don’t know them like I do. They just aren’t-“

She rolls her eyes and bits her lip, “You said that already.” She turns from me and I swallow a whine of frustration. _Great, you just upset the new girl and made things awkward._ I feel disappointment and anger at myself worm up in my stomach as I sit there. My arms crossed as I lean over. The position offers me slight comfort. I startle as I hear the banging of footsteps and I hear the heavy plop of two people. I turn to see Kurt and Ram.

“Oh. hey guys,” I try to smile hoping the awkwardness is not obvious. Heather turns to them with a less then thrilled expression. Ram leans down to me and puts his arm over my shoulder. I just accept the contact as I’m used to it. He eyes Heather up and down. I frown at his hungry gesture and I elbow him in the ribs as a warning. I shoot Kurt a glare hoping my meaning will get through his head as well.

“So, I see you’ve met the new hottie,” Ram says as he tries to hide his ogling better. I frown and correct him, “Her name is Heather.”  Heather turns and I notice a slight discomfort in her posture. I slide myself from Ram’s hold and slide over to her. _I hope this makes her feel better._

“Heather. This is Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeny,” I introduce the two boys with my hand. Her lips are turned down and replies, “Yes. I’ve met them in math class.” I turn to my head to the side and frowned. _What did they do?_ I cross my arms at the boys, who have yet to notice my different posture. I clear my throat. And they glance at me. They acknowledge my disapproving face and straighten up.

“What did you two do?” Kurt and Ram look to each other and then back to me. “We didn’t do anything.” I notice their shifting and awkwardness I narrow my eyes to tell them I know their lying.

Kurt scratches the back of his head, “We might have said something in math to make her uncomfortable.” He turns his head to Heather, “Sorry.” I look to Ram who frowns. “I didn’t do anything so don’t look at me.”

I point to him, “But I know you were encouraging him or was at least a part of it.” Ram narrows his eyes and we stare off. He finally sighs after an minute or two before mumbling, “Sorry.” I take it.

I turn to her and she is watching us with a curious and bewildered expression. I smile hoping she’ll feel better. She leans forward and says, “How’d you do that?”

“Oh right. I’ve known these goofs since,” I turn to them thinking, “What since we were two? Three?” Ram and Kurt shrug. Sometimes there so in sync it’s scary and a little annoying. “Our family’s are friends.” She nods and I continue, “Plus it helps that we see each other at every game and all,” I wave, “Being head cheerleader and all.”

Her eyes open in shock, “You’re head cheerleader?”

I sigh, “Why is that always a surprise?” Kurt laughs and playfully shoves me, “Cause you’re the size of a troll.” I gasp and swat at him. I jump as we hear a whistle blow and I turn my attention to the gym teacher.

“Okay listen up!” I sigh and I look to Heather who seems to be paying attention. _Hopefully I can make it up with her for lunch._  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year readers! I hope yal have a good healthy new year for you and all your loved ones!!!!

**Duke POV**

            I was walking my way through these nosy halls as people pushed and shoved one another to get to friends and to food. I snarled as a meaty jock pushed me into the doors of the cafeteria. _God, you’ll eat._ I look out into the sea of my peers _, god I hate people._ I glance my eyes around the room as I make my way to grab a puke green lunch tray _. Ugh, where is she?_ I can’t find the familiar shade of blinding yellow. _You think with her being a walking highlighter; I would be able to find her._ I sigh as I turn to the older lunch lady, she plops a disgusting plate half-full with what I hope to be potatoes and beef. I pay and then grab myself a water. I glance and see the yearbook committee. _I guess I’ll sit with them since Heather or Heather isn’t here yet._ I make my way over and sit with them. I don’t bother to acknowledge their slight bewildered looks as I plop down. I pick up the butter and use the dull butter knife as I spread it on the bread roll. I glance up to see Matthew. His brown gaze battles against my green. He huffs and looks down to his food and I hide my smirk. He is second in command after me. He’s always tries to push me aside but with my last threat of putting his ~~man~~ boyhood in the shredder; he hasn’t questioned me since.

“Hi Heather. I didn’t think you would be sitting with us this year.” I look over to Katie. Her glasses reflect the lights above us and her brown hair copped in a pixie cut with purple streaks bring an odd but not un-flattering look to her. I shrug, “This beats sitting with the math nerds.”

I take a bite of my bread and I spot Heather. I furrow my brows, _Why is she sitting with the country kids?_ I notice as she laughs at whatever Jake had just told her and I roll my eyes. _Whatever if she wants to sit with those assholes, I’m not going to stop her._ Matthew frowns at my not-so-subtle insult. He leans forward, and I notice that he put his sleeve of his white and light blue shirt into his gravy.

“Well you don’t have to sit with us you know.” He looks around the cafeteria, “Where’s your shining twin?” I narrow my eyes and another voice cuts in.

“Didn’t you hear? The Heather’s have a third member now.” _The Heathers’ that not a bad ring to it._ However, I glare at Dylan as he continues, opening his big mouth. Matthew smiles mischievously as he looks at me, I hide my nerves.

“Really? Where is this new Heather?”

 I steel myself as he raises a brow. Keeping my voice and face in check I monotone, “Your sleeve is in your food.” Katie snorts but tries to cover it up as Matthew shoots her a glare. I allow a barley their smirk. I see a highlighter yellow shorts pass me, and I look up to see the back of Mac. When she grabs a tray, she must feel my eyes on her and she looks over. She smiles and waves but then I frown as her attention goes to a small group of girls. I sigh and look back down.

“Aw poor Heather. I guess she’s done with you.” I look up to Matthew as he watches Mac leave with the cheerleaders. “I mean, I won’t blame her being head cheerleader and all.” I frown as my hand tightens around my fork in anger.

“Shut up Mat,” The normally quiet voice of Tyler speaks up. Matthew shuts his ugly trap as he focuses his view on Tyler. Tyler is the nerd out of us. With his retainer and inhaler on his tray. His glasses taped together in the middle, begging to be broke by again by some jock. The only reason why I allowed him on the committee is because his photoshopping skills are amazing. Tyler glances at me and he quickly looks away with a red face.

Matthew leans forward, carefully to keep his clothes out of his food, as he sneers, “What did you say computer geek?”

Katie frowns and crosses her arms as she growls, “Leave him alone Mat.” I’m glad that she sticks up for him. Matthew ignores her as his glare narrows as Tyler squeaks, “I m-mean it’s just,” he locks his gaze onto mine and he takes a breath as Tyler looks at Matthew with a new sense of courage, “…you’re just jealous that we voted Heather to be in charge of yearbook and not you. So, lay off.” Matthew pauses, jaw slightly open in shock as Katie cheers.

She leans across the table with a raised palm out, “Nice one computer squad. Tell it to the man!” Tyler flinches at the sudden movement and Katie waits as Tyler hesitantly gives her a high-five. With a slight smack Katie grin grows as she goes, “Yeah!” With that I focus on putting my barley edible lunch into my mouth as everyone around me talks. I kind of listen in to Katie and Dylan talk about some Star Wars debate before I am tapped on the shoulder. I glance up to see a bright smile of Mac.

I scoot over as she plops right next to me. I notice that our thighs touch and that I can feel her hip against mine. I’m not a touchy person but Mac is. I’ve learned to tolerate her being so physical.  I look at her with a raised brow. _Why did you go with them?_

Mac smiles guilty as she leans her head against me and looks up, “I’m sorry. The cheer squad wanted me to go eat with them, so we can talk about rides and stuff for practice after school.” She blinks her big eyes at me and I can’t help but forgive her. I nod, and she squeals as she crushes me in a hug. I squirm uncomfortable with the affection.

Katie leans behind me to look at Mac, “Hey Heather.”

Mac smiles and leans back to get a good look at Katie as well, “Hey Kate! Ooooh I like your hair! The purple streaks are so cute!”

“Hey thanks! I like your hair too! I wish that I could rock long locks like that.”

“What? No way! I wish I could do short hair like you. Must be so easy to maintain.” _Oh freakin hell, stupid optimistic people persons._ Mac and Katie keep talking behind me and then I catch Matthew’s observance of Heather. I find a new anger as he scans her body. I shift myself closer as if to cover her body with mine. He locks gazes with me and smirks.

“Hey Heather McNamara.” Mac pauses with her conversation with Katie and turns to pay attention to Matthew. She pinches her brows together, “Yeah?”

“Is it true there’s another Heather that goes here now?” Heather’s eyes go wide as a thought hits her, “Crap! I forgot to ask her to eat with us!” She squirms, “Ugh, I’m so terrible. She must have an awful time finding somewhere to sit.”

I roll my eyes, “I don’t think she had trouble finding a table, Heather.”

She looks at me questioningly, “What do you mean?” I nod my head in the direction of the country table. Mac sits taller to get a good look. It amuses me that she must stretch to see. I however do not enjoy her frown as she plops down with a pout.

“I told her to stay away from them.” I look over to her, “Why?” She looks to me and then at the other people. Matthew isn’t even trying to not pay attention as she leans forward to whisper, “You know how Courtney and her friends can be. I don’t want her to go through what I had to.”

I sigh in understanding. “Well if you warned her, it’s her own dumb fault.” Heather bites her lips as she goes back.

“I know,” she whines, “but still. Shouldn’t we do something?” I shake my head.

“Do what exactly? Go over there and say, ‘Why are you sitting with these assholes?’”

Mac whines again and leans her head on my shoulder, “I dunno but we could’ve made sure she sat with us.”

“Us? Mac, we sit at different tables.” Mac picks her head up and turns to me with a hurt look.

“I already said I was sorry. Plus, I can come over and sit with you like I am now.”

“Please Heather McNamara you don’t have to feel pity for Heather. Just because your popular and she’s not doesn’t mean you have to sit with her. It’s probably ruining your image hanging with her,” Matthew says. I frown in rage and worry that he might be right. I look down and don’t bother to look at Heather.

I see in my peripheral as Mac leans forward and looks at Matthew. I hear her give off a soft giggle that makes my stomach turn. I push the tray away no longer hungry. I look up and glare in anger as Mac blinks her long lashes at him.

She leans forward and whispers loudly, “Can you keep a secret?” She bats her lashes, I keep the urge to rip her off the table down, because my curiosity of what the hell she’s doing is bigger.

Matthew leans against the table to get closer as he says sensually. _And by sensually, I mean I rather drink out of the boy’s urinal in the locker room then hear him try to flirt._ “Depends on the secret.”

Mac giggles and rubs her fingertips on his arm as she replies sugar sweet, “I honestly came to see you.”

Matthew smiles as he puffs out his chest, “Oh yeah?”

Mac ducks her head and giggles as she runs her fingers across his collar. “Yeah I came here to tell you something.” Judging by his face it seems like Matthew just won the lottery. _Will someone please just shoot me here, right now._ And before I can blink, she forcefully grabs his collar harshly and rips him forward with surprising force as they are now nose to nose. Those at my table are now still and those around us who notice are also pausing to pay attention. I feel my heart race, _What the fuck is she doing?_

“If you ever insult Heather again. I will promise you that I and the cheer team will spread the fastest rumor about your micro-penis understand? You can consider your image goodbye.” My eyes grow large at the words out of her mouth. _I told her to stand up for herself but damn._

She pushes Matthew back and Dylan sends him a sympathy glance. Mac sits back, and she puts her hand on my thigh as she glares at him. I see him swallow as he choses to ignore us. I hear people mumble around us and I twitch at there attention on me. I feel her squeeze my thigh and I look up to see her look at me with big eyes. I raise a brow.

She leans forward, “I’m sorry if that was to much.” She pauses to bite her lip, “I just don’t like people picking on you…well my friends in general.” I pull back a small hit of disappointment in my chest. I blow it off with a scoff.

“It’s fine Mac. Plus, I thought he was gonna nut himself with you traced his arm.”

She crinkles her nose, “Ew, Duke that’s disgusting.” But she let’s out a giggle. I let myself smile. **_Riiiing._** Mac and I groan at the same time. _So much for a nice lunch. Fuck it’s the only the first day too._ I look over the crowd of teens trying to make their way back to class _. God, I hate high school._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chandler POV**

 After the bell sounded I stood up and looked down at my schedule-Lunch. Okay, I turn to Heather to see her still talking to Kurt and Ram, _I guess I’ll just wait for her then._ I sigh as I sit back down and put my one cheek in my hand.  _I wonder if the lunches here are any good._

“Hey Heather!” I look over to see a small group of girls looking up at me and I furrow my brows confused _. Do I know them?_ I rack my brain out of the people of my classes and nothing turns up. 

 _“_ Oh hey guys!” I turn to see Mac offer a friendly smile and wave. _Oh, that makes more sense._ A bumbling urge of disappointment hits me. The one with a curly pointy tail puts a hand on her hip and offers a playful smirk, “Come on captain! We gotta talk about practice and shit with the rest of the girls!” Mac pauses from her conversation, face full of confused then I see the metaphorical lightbulb go off. 

“Oh right! Be right there.” She grabs her bag and stands up she start to walk down and I follow her pitifully as I don’t really know anyone else and she turns to me regretfully. “I’m going to walk with the rest of the girls from cheer, but I’ll meet you in the caf okay? I’m sure Duke saved us a seat.” 

“Sure,” I nod my head nonchalantly. She smiles at me and reaches to squeeze my arms before going the giggling girls. _Now , where exactly is the cafeteria?_ I lookup to see that Mac and her groupies already gone, disappeared through the doors.  _Gotta love being the new girl,_ I roll my eyes and blow a few strands out off my face. I tense as I feel a hand on my shoulder and I twist to see Ram. He smiles and he bows as he points to the door.

"May we escort the lady to lunch?" Kurt punches him and says, "Don't be a fag about it." He turns and runs his hand through his mop of hair and tries to coolly ask, "We'll walk you to lunch." He winks and I smile uncomfortably as I lean away from him, subconsciously tighten my hand around my bag's straps.

"Lead the way," I reply and they shove each other as they bull threw the door. I trail after them, following the loud obnoxious boys to a pair off worn out wooden doors, the muffled sounds of a few hundred conversations and nosey chomping of starved teenagers.  _Well it makes sense since the average human burns hundreds of calories a day, and the growth spurts and development is just as important as the growth of a baby._ I frown as my inner workings nerd out,  _get a hold of yourself, Heather._

I push open the doors and get overwhelmed by the noise and smells. The different colors and all of the different social types, my brain over loads as I stalk out the environment. The line to the meal, is an intermixed working of social classes, I witness the jocks and upper classmen cut the line to join their friends and get to the meal faster. The tables are set up in square tables, the corners closes to the door seems to be taken by the band members, judging by the multitude of instruments shoved under the table, their more nerd like appearance of glasses, retainers and the overall thin-weak appearance of the arms and legs. The outer tables to be mathletes by the books and calculators as they write down notes in their books. The goths and smokers, jocks and athletic people, and the miscellanies groups that are harder to determine by first glance. I make my way, through the crowded room hoping to spot Courtney and Jessica, Mac or Duke. With no luck, I go and get my lunch.  _Maybe, after waiting I'll be able to see one of them._ I get bumped into as I look around and I am shoved back into a soft mass. I glare at the boy as he looks down to me and the person I bump grabs my arm. I turn my head to see in surprise of an annoyed Courtney.  

"Hey mind where you're going?" My stomach drops and I get off of her to apologize when I realize that her gaze is not aimed at me. Jessica steps forward and pushes the guy on the shoulder. 

"Watch it nerd boy unless you want a lesson in manners." The boy shrinks as he tucks is head and turns to go find a seat. I turn and go to fix my glasses back up my face but I stop at such a nerd gesture,  _you're wearing contacts you moron. Play cool._ Courtney and Jessica turn to me and flash me smiles.

"Hey are you alright? We saw you walk in and thought you should sit with us proper folks." I smile as I nod, I follow them back to the table and am surprised to see that she sits at the middle table, the only one that is a circle in the cafeteria.  _Well that settles my theory, definitely the cool table._ I grab a seat next to Courtney with Jessica on the other side. A few guys and girls glance at me in curiosity and I try to calm my racing heart. 

"Guys, this is Heather. She will be joining us for lunch today," Courtney looks around, instructing this more as a command than a statement. I get a few friendly smiles or waves and I sit and relax as they ignore me to go back to their talks. I take a few bites of the instant mash potato's and hope to just hide behind my meal.  _Stop, being so weird and talk to them. You need to make yourself a solid part of this group._

"So where are you from new girl?" I glance up to see a light blue sweater guy ask me, he sits across the table. He is handsome with muscled tanned arms and jelled hair styled. I go to answer when Courtney snaps her celery sticks in half and rolls her eyes at the boy.

"Tyler it doesn't matter where she's from, obviously she joined us in this little hell," a few people snicker.  _So Courtney is top dog here,_ I look at her as she smirks at the frowning boy, _she is cool and collected and seemingly is comfortable in her little throne. I wonder if she'll let me have this seat at her table with her and the rest of them._ She turns to me and smiles; I return it, "She is alright I saw her talk down Kurt and Ram in math." I glance my gaze over to the jocks as they are chanting, "Chug!" As two boys go to drink themselves sick by taking down as many milk cartons as possible. 

A girl with dirty blonde hair in a curly ponytail look at them with a fond look, "I dunno Court. They are kinda cute."

Courtney stops chewing and frowns, "Yeah cute for pigs." The girl shrinks as Jessica helps Court by glaring her down in submission. Jessica snorts and the girl shoots her a glare. 

"So Courtney, you going to the club after school?" Tyler asks.

Courtney rolls her eyes, "What did you eat for breakfast this morning? A big glass of stupid? Of course I'm going to the club."

The boy keeps his stranded smile and shrugs, "Just asking you don't have to be so bitchy about it. Plus I plan on destroying you in a match of Tennis anyways." 

Courtney scoffs, "Please, I've been practicing my backhand. You're no match." Tyler shakes his head and sets his eyes on me.

"Well what about you new Heather? You play?" _Tennis? Never in my life._

"Yeah of course."

Courtney smiles and bumps me, "Alright well I'll give you a ride then. You can be my guest. We can show Tyler how it's done."

I smile, _Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

> **Duke POV**

I grab the books from my bag and start to put them in my locker on the tiny metal shelves; the final bell for the second rounds of buses sounds. The hallway is noticeable quieter as the only people left are those with after school activities. I go to grab my notes and folder for the yearbook club, when I feel a person intrude my personal space. The scent of roses and a type of perfume that’s hard to name- grace my senses. I already make an irrated look as I turn to see with surprise the curled red mass of Heather. 

I watch as she tries to open her locker with happens to be one locker over from mine. She frowns as she yanks on the metal lock and I find slight amusement in her struggle. After another failed attempt, she scrunches up her nose and tries to make it burst into flames by sheer will alone. I roll my eyes and close the door; the metal creaking shut with a bang.  _Maybe, I should give her a break._

”You’re doing it wrong,” I tell her as I lean against the metal door. She looks up with wide eyes, startled. 

“Oh Heather, you scared me.” I look at her with a raised brow, _duh I know_ , and point at her lock.

”You’re going the wrong direction, right, left, right.” She furrows her brows, then tries her combination with my guidance. She smiles triumphantly as the lock opens with a satisfied click. 

“Hey thanks.” I stand there and look around the halls as she moves things in and out of her locker. 

“So what are you still doing here?” I tap my folder that’s clearly outlined with big bubbled words ‘YEARBOOK COMMITTEE :D’ colored and has an sparkly camera courtesy of Mac. She smiles.

”Didn’t take you for the glitter type.” I raise my brow as put my hand on my hip, ”Who says I’m not?”

She let’s out a huff of laughter and shrugs, “That’s fair but if I had to pick I’d figure it would be Mac.” I offer a tiny smirk,  _Yeah Mac definitely likes anything shiny and pretty._

”You’re not wrong. So why are you still here? I thought you would run with the masses or leave with the country kids; you seemed cool with them at lunch.”  _I’m not asking cause I care- only because I know how much it upset Mac earlier._

“Oh right,”’she leans against the locker as hers remains open, “I was going to go play Tennis with them but I told Courtney I wanted to sign up for an after school event since I’m new,” she rolls her eyes, “Belle said I need to make new friends so, hear I am.”  _Odd, how she refers to her mom as her name, but who am I to judge. I wonder though, that can’t be the only reason why she stayed._

”Do you even know how to play Tennis?” She looks to me with wide eyes before offering a sheepish grin. She flutters her eye lashes.

”Does it matter?” I sigh. I look up to the clock,  _shit I’m going to be late if I don’t leave soon._

”It does to them.” The country club are a bunch of rich assholes who have no regard to anyone whose not them. I turn to go but ask,” What club or sport are you going to join.” 

She shuts her locker, seemingly done with it. She combs back her hair, causing the styled curls to mess up and look more natural and messy. “I don’t know. I guess I’ll find one later.”

I roll my eyes and turn to walk,”Come on.” She takes a moment to catch up, “Where are we going?”

I turn to look at her, “I may have something that you can join.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Mac POV**

”Good practice girls! Just remember next week to bring your offical uniform, we’re going to do pictures and practice runs for competition!” My coach calls out as I stretch. She blows her whistle to confirm the end and some girls lay on the mats, other run to there phone to answer the texts and notifications they missed and my friends and I stretch out as we talk.

“Ugh fuck coach, I’m going to be so sore tomorrow,” Tiffany grumbles and I can’t help but nod tiredly in agreement. Man, _what a tough practice. I was not expecting us to do all of those Ariel’s and round offs so soon._

Zade turns her head, her silver blonde hair swishing in it’s braid, “Yeah. But at least you didn’t have to deal with Lexi whining about her maicure getting ruined.”

 _Right, Zade is a base with Lexi._ I look over as Lexi hurriedly texts  whoever, probably courtney. I roll my eyes.

”Well princess dear over there, can’t have that. A ruined nail? Gosh, what a nightmare guys,” Kay says with a roll of the eyes. We all giggle. I stand up and stretch to the ceiling on my tippy toes. Satisfied with my stretches, I walk over to my pile of stuff and lean down to grab a water bottle, and start to swallow down the refreshing liquid. _Damn, I’m hungry what time even is it?_  I glance at the clock 5:07pm.  _Crap, I’m late Duke is going to be mad._

I hurredily shove all my stuff in my bag and take off threw the doors with a few cheer friends shout bye to me and I wave with a strain smile. I rush down the hall my white cheer shoes squeaking, I round the corner to our usual meeting spot. At the entrance door I see Duke, she’s leaning against the red metal talking to Heather. _Wait, what is she doing here?_

I cautiously make my way over at a slower pace and Duke turns to me with a small smile.  _Oh, good she’s not mad._

 _“_ Finally there you are I thought the Pom-Pom parade took your soul or something,” Duke snarks. I roll my eyes and huff.

”Sorry, sorry. Practice ran longer than I thought.” I run my hand threw my mess of hair and whince when my muscles protest. Duke notices the action with a small frown. She opens the door and offers us through it.

“Hard practice?” Heather kindly asks as she nods in thanks to Duke. I smile as I pass and she turns her head to avoid my gaze.  _Weird._  

“Oh... I’m yeah. We hand a lot of handoffs and Ariel’s and pyramids today.” Heather turns to me and blinks at me blankly. I huff,  _right cheer lingo._ I smile and talk slow,” Lots of flips and stacking people on top of on another. Yay go team!” I pose with a wide award winning smile. 

Duke snorts as she takes out her car keys to open her Jeep. Heather’s Jeep is hard won and a beat up piece of questionable trash, but it’s Dukes baby. I call it Greenie- An dark green color to match her eyes and dents that other people mock, because it’s not new or shiny. But I don’t care cause I know Heather loves this thing. 

She looks up to Heather, “Dont mind Mac, she’s just hangry.” 

I still out my tongue, “Not true.” My betrayal of a tummy grumbles loudly and my face turns red as the other two laugh. 

She lifts a brow,” Oh?”

I throw open the door and toss my stuff on the floor and hop in the back as Heather and Heather slide into their seats. “Shut up, Heather.” I grumble as I don’t look at what I’m sure is a cocky smirk. 

“So why are you here?” I ask Heather. I pause,” oh no offense.” She waves my insult off with a waving gesture. 

”She joined Yearbook,” Duke answers. 

“Oh that’s so exciting!” I tell her.

She shrugs,” I guess so?” 

Duke starts up her jeep and it drawls weird in noises. Duke huffs and tries again, and again and again and again. I lean forward and pat the dashboard as Duke groans. 

“Come on baby!” She pleads.

“You got it Greenie!” I say encouragingly as I pat her in reassurance.

After a few key turns Greenie starts and Duke and I yell in victory. Heather scoots up and asks as she points to the front.

”Does that usually happen?” Duke shifts gears to drive and we leave the school lot.

”All the time,” I answer and Heather looks at me then at the Jeep in worry, “But don’t worry Dukey here is a great driver.”

”Damn right. I’m the best off roader in Ohio.” She pats the wheel,” This old girl hasn’t failed me yet.”  _Aw she didn’t yell at me this time for calling her Dukey._

 _“_ Off roading?,” she asks. A bubble of joy hits me.

I turn pleadingly in excitement as Duke purses her lip and holds her finger to my face, “No.”

My face falls, “But-“

Duke sighs as she returns her hand to the wheel to drive,” I still need to get her fixed from last time and plus it’s a school night.”

I realize I’m not gonna win and I pout as I slouch in the seat, I look out the window. _As if that’s stopped us before._

 _I mean I could pay to get your car fixed,_ I frown,  _but then she’ll get mad because she wants to get it fixed herself._ I pout,  _I wouldn’t really mind._ I look at Duke,  _it would make her happy._

I glance at Heather ,  _I’m sure she would like it too,_ I sit up realizing she has no idea. “Oh um off roading is when you take your car through mud and in the woods.”

Duke snorts,”It’s more than that.” She keep her eyes on the road, the yellow line and black cement laid for miles below us.

I turn to her and drawl,” Well we couldve showed her but sooomeone said no.” Duke rolls her eyes and I turn back to Heather, “It’s fun.”

Heather scrunches up her nose,” Doesn’t mud get all over your car?” 

Duke laughs humorless, “God no wonder. You and Courtney get along great. Both afraid of a little dirt. Heather frowns in offense. 

I bit my lip,  _I don’t know I think she seems nicer than them. Well, I thought Courtney and they were all nice too before..._

”Mac,” Duke calls and I shake my head out of my thoughts, apparently we stopped at a sign.”Home or food?”

”Um my dad not home so food?”

Duke tightens her hands on the wheel, “Of course he’s not.” She clicks her blinker on the right. “Food it is.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! Thank you all so much for reading, liking ,and commenting. Love you all!

**Chandler POV**

I walk into the side door of my house and gently shut it with a click. I asked Duke to drop me off at the bottom of the driveway not wanting her or Mac to see my house. Nothing is wrong with it... it’s just big. I don’t want people to judge me based on my parents’ accomplishments; not mine.  _I mean it would be a fast pass to popularity, big house easy to impress but then I face people pretending to like me anymore just to get to my parents wealth._

My boots click on the tile leading to the kitchen. The aroma of food and sizzling noise hits my senses. A quiet humming of a melody sounds from the only other person living in this house with me. I walk in to see my nanny swaying to her song as see looks down to the beef and sauce on the stove. I look at the clock and wince as I’m two hours past when I’m supposed to get home. I set my stuff down as I take a seat at the island.

”Miss Chandler can you tell me why you are arriving home late?” The older lady asks. She turns to me with a raised brow, her graying brown hair up in a messy bun and her kiss the maid apron on. She is a four inches smaller than me, but she can still make me run with my tail tucked in between my legs.

”I was trying to join a club like you suggested Bella,” I tell her hoping this will appease any anger.

She goes back to the food and tsks, “Clubs end around 4:30 at the latest typically. Don’t try to pull a fast one on me. You might be smart but I’m wiser.”

I huff with a pout, “Fine. I was out grabbing dinner with friends okay? I didn’t think we would be that long.” 

She pauses at the stove, “You were out with friends?”

I shake my head yes and she smiles. “I’m so glad to hear that but next time call so I know where you are.”

I cross my arms and rest my chin on my forearm, “Why? It isn’t as if anything is going to happen.”

She clicks off the stove and starts to make a plate, “Perhaps you might not care what happens to you, but I do.”

”Yeah cause you’re paid to,” I mumble as I think about how I’ve known Bella more than my actual parents.

She stops making her plate and puts both of her hands on her hips and faces me, “That is not true at all. Yes, I do make a living watching you; but they could cut my pay in half or stop paying me at all and I would still want to watch you. You know why?”

I blink with wide eyes, “No?”

She comes around the island and hugs me as I squirm uncomfortably at the physical attention, “Cause I care about you Heather and I never will stop.” She pulls away and pulls my ear and I squirm at the slight pain.

”I outta send you to your room without any dinner for making me worry but since you already ate. You get to sit there and watch me eat as you listen to me about my day,” Bella offers another slight tug and I pull back covering my ear with a frown.

 _God, I hate it when she does that._ Bella has always pulled on my ears as slight punishment ever since I was a little girl. It is one of her favorite correcting methods next to a chair in the corner and watching me like a hawk as I do a chore.

”Fine,” I relent. She goes over and puts one plate in the fridge while grabbing the other.

”Good. I’ll put this in your lunch for tomorrow,” I follow her out into the large living room which just makes my stomach drop as I look at the huge table ready to sit two. We sit down and a few minutes if silence pass us.

“So my day was busy thanks for asking. I had to do lots of laundry and cleaning. The house is a lot quieter with you gone. But I kinda enjoy the slience. I no longer have to hear your moping.” I roll my eyes as she tells me exactly what she did and how the garden is really starting To look put together. She hopes that the sexy older landscaper will notice her. I snort and she playfully throws her napkin at me.

”However, we both know you don’t actually want to listen to me. Tell me about your day. How was school?” Bella asks as she puts in a bite to eat.

I shrug as I tap my nails to the wood, “It was fine.”

She stares at me blankly, “Anything happen?” 

“Not really.” She is quiet as she chews on her meal. I watch the sun glisten through the windows and make rainbows on the table.

”So that’s all you’re telling me? School was fine and nothing happened?” 

I nod.

She sighs, “Seems like we both had fun days then.” She eats and the noise of only her chewing start to bother me. 

“I joined the school’s newspaper,” I offer to keep the silence away. 

“Oh really?” She asks while looking at the meal on her fork.

”Yeah, I met a girl in math class who offered me to join then she gave me a ride,” I informed.

“That was nice of her. Are you in advance math?” Bella asks as she dabs her face to get rid of any sauce.

“No, I asked them to not put me in advance or higher grade classes.” I shrug.  _I don’t want anyone to bully me for my brain. I’m tired of being the baby of the group._

 “Then how can she drive if you both are in tenth grade already?” Bella asks with a suspicious glare. 

“Oh that’s cause...,” I pause thinking about it, “I don’t know,” I admit.

”So she drive illegally?” She asks. 

“No! Her friend says she drives all the time so I’m sure it’s fine.” I wave off her worry.

”Uh huh. Well next time these girls drop you off I’d love them to come in so I can meet them.” Bella suggests. 

“It’s fine.” I huff crossing my arms.

”No, you’re mum and da would want to know who you’re hanging out with,” Bella says. 

“PST as if they care,” I grumble the familiar anger in my lower gut making an appearance.

Bella sighs,” Heather-“ 

“No!” I stand up and slam my hands down,” If they really cared about me they wouldn’t leave me here alone with you!”

I bite my lip as I look at Bella. She wears a soft expression and she sighs.

”I-I...I didn’t mean-“ she raises her hand and I swallow my tongue. 

“It’s okay. I know it’s not fair for them to leave their little girl all alone for most of her childhood. If I could drag them here with you, I would. But I can’t. However they do care in their own way,” I do everything I can to not scoff at that, “But Heather dear,” She takes my hand, “they do love you.” 

I step back as I take my hand out of hers, “I’m sure they do,” I lie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Duke POV**

”So do you like this one or this one?” 

I look up from the magazine that I was flipping through to the two outfits that Mac is holding up. One is a white dress covered in sunflowers with a brow braided belt to tie in the middle. The other is a pair of light blue short overalls with a black teeshirt with a picture of a bee with the saying ‘Save the Bees’. I look back down to the magazine.

”The second one,” I tell her as I flip to the next page where the latest gossip of the coolest celebrities. Mac nods and I hear the click as she puts the dress back into her ridicoulsly big closet. She gently sets the outfit for tomorrow on top of her chair. It one of those long lounge chairs that most psychiatrists have in their office, except its fake white leather and covered in a huge white furry blanket. I jostle as Mac jumps onto her bed next to me and she peers over and gasps.

”Oh no! You don’t really think that their dating right?” She looks up to me in concern and sadness.

I shrug, “I dunno, most of the stuff they put in these magenzines are fake anyways.” Mac slumps her head onto the side of my body and groans.

”I sure hope so, he’s way to good for her. I mean look at him! He’s so kind and smart in all of his interviews and she,” Mac shruches up her nose in distaste, “she is obviously dating him for his money. I mean she did just break up with her ex because he got sued for the last movie he played in.”

I roll my eyes, “So she’s a gold digger?” 

Mac sits up and rolls over and reaches for her ceiling,  “Yes! That’s exactly what I’m saying!”

 We sit there for a few moments of comfortable silence before Mac rolls back onto her stomach, “So why did you invite Heather into the newspaper? I thought all of the postions were filled.”

I shrug, “She seemed like she needed an excuse to get out of hanging with the country kids.”

Mac tilts her head curiously, “So you invited her to go with you?”

”Yep,” I pop the p.

”What did the other’s think?” She asks as she gently sets a hand to stop me from flipping pages so I’m forced to look at her. 

I sigh as I roll my eyes, “Well of course Matthews gave me shit. However, Katie and the others backed me up.” 

“I like Katie,” Mac says as she slides the magazine towards her.

I shrug, “Yeah she’s cool.” 

Mac looks at me for a long pause and then blinks as if she remembers where she is, “So what is Heather doing?”

”I don’t know yet but I’ll think of something,” I answer.

”No, no,” she shakes her head causing her hair to move with the motion as well. I’ve always been slightly jealous of her, I wish my hair looked like that and not...dead. “I mean...why do you think she ate with them when I told her not to? “

”Well she’s new so she has no idea how their stupid bitches,” I clench my hands in anger as I remember the face of a crying Mac running past me. Mac looks up to me startled at the sudden anger. “She’s probably just trying to make friends. It’s hard being the new kid.”

”Aw Dukey!” She hugs me and I freeze as she nuzzles into my side. Mac has always been so affectionate and I’m...not. I just awkwardly pat her, “Was it scary?”

”Not really,” I shrugged, “Unlike Heather I was pretty okay with just sticking to myself in school. Well at least I was until this annoying short cheerleader was assigned to be my partner.”

Mac sits up and pushes me, “Hey!”

I smile at her pout. 

“I’m not that short! You’ll see I’ll grow and then we’ll see who is the shorty then!” She declares as she sticks her tongue out. “Plus, your secretly glad that I annoyed you into becoming my friend.”

I fake sigh, “Mac I’m being held prisoner.” 

“Well then,” Mac smiles cockily and I narrow my eyes in suspicion as I lean away from her, “If you really feel that way... suffer!” 

Mac leaps forward and tackles me to the bed and before I can push her off I feel her fingers on my sides.

”Mac!” I giggle uncontrollably, I try to squirm away but she forces me down with her thighs, “Stop! I-I *snort* can’t-t *gasp* breath!” After a few seconds of her tickling me she relents and I sit up with after giggles trying to regain my breath. I glare at her.

”Ever touch me again I’ll revoke being your friend.” I threaten. Mac smiles unconvinced.

“Sorry, I already burned the friendship receipt so you can’t go back to return me.” Mac says with a wink.

I sigh dramatically as I lean against the plethora of pillows. “I was afraid you’d say that.” 

Mac giggles at my teasing before getting a slight concerned face,” Was it me or did she seem awkward at dinner today?”

”She probably thought it was weird you dunked your fries into your milkshake,” I reply as I close my eyes to relax.

”I’m being serious!” Mac screeches and I smile.

”Like I said Mac, she’s new. It’s going to take awhile before she get comfortable with us.” I answer.  _I mean you are the only person I talk to there...but I’m also okay with just sticking to books._

”I guess so,” she bites at her lip, “You think we should tell her about Courtney?”

I frown not liking the way Mac says it. ”It’s up to you.” I open my eyes to see a more fragile looking Mac. 

”I guess...I just don’t want her to go through what I did,” she’s says as she picks at her comforter. 

”Well she’ll figure it out on her own if you don’t. Who she tries to become friends with is her business not ours.” I remind her. 

”I know, I know but I want to be her friend,” Mac says as she grabs the magazine to look at.

”Of course you do,” I whisper. 

”What do you mean?” She asks with her head tilted and brows scrunched.

_Shit, I didn’t think she heard me. But, you’re the sweetest person in the school Mac. Of course you want to help her._

“You just wanna trap another human so I’m not alone in my suffering.”

She hits me with a pillow in response.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chandler POV**

My locker door gets slammed shut and I jump back to see Courtney smiling. I feel myself get annoyed and nervous at the same time.

“Hey Heather, why didn’t you show up at the tennis courts? Did I not write down the right address?” She asks.  _Shit._

I swallow, “Oh um something came up.” I wince internally,  _smooth Heather._

She raises a nicely contoured brow, “Oh really? Like what?”

”Oh, um yah know-“

”Yearbook committee.”

I turn around to see Duke with her backpack slung over her shoulder shooting her a heated look; with Mac standing behind her shifting her feet as she glances at Courtney. 

I clear my throat and nod, relieved that I have Heather to back me up. I don’t want to come up with a lame excuse to explain why my helicopter maid wanted me to join some club after school, how lame does that sound?

I lean against my locker, “Yeah, I joined the club last minute. So I couldn’t make it.”

Courtney narrows her eyes before flicking her gaze back to me, “Oh you joined that club?”

_Whats that supposed to mean?_

”What’s that supposed to mean?” Duke snarls as she steps forward.

She smiles, “Nothing,” She looks to me and squeezes my arm,” well let me know when your free afterwards. I’d still love to have that match. See you at lunch?” 

I nod, “Sure.”

She walks off and Duke whisper, “Bitch.” Under her breath as soon as she’s out of hearing range.

Mac looks to me confused, “You’re still going to sit with her?” 

I shrug,” Why not?” 

“Cause she’s a skank.”

”Heather!” Mac shrieks as she looks around to see if anyone noticed.

”What? I’m just saying.” She huffs as she crosses her arms.

“You shouldn’t say stuff like that,” Mac argues.

”Yeah right,” she rolls her eyes.

i watch the exchange with a curious mind,” What did she do?”

They stop and look at each other. Mac looks down and holds her arm. Duke huffs, “Not worth saying right now.”

 _Okay? But how is she bad? Duke actively is mean towards her and Macs...quiet?_  

The bell rings and we go to our respective classes. Duke says bye as Mac scampers away.

We sit down and I blink, “Shit.”

Duke looks over with a raised brow.

”I forgot to pay Mac back for dinner,” I tell her. 

Duke smiles,” Don’t worry about it. She likes to pay.”

I raise a brow, “She doesn’t want the money back?”

Duke snorts, “As if. I’ll take it if you really want to hand it out.”

Ram shrugs into his seat,” What are you handing out?” He asks with a brow wiggle.

”Balls. We heard you’re in dire need of some,” Duke snarks. 


End file.
